


Sunburn

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you sure it’s fine to keep going? You look a little… flushed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn

Rin could feel himself slipping; there was no denying it anymore.

Being left alone at the pool was as much of a blessing as it was a nightmare. Even now, as all he did was watch Rei perform laps and clock his times, he still caught himself staring at the other swimmer and his (admittedly beautiful, that bastard) form for just a little longer than necessary— and the worst part is that it couldn’t even compare to the sheer exercise in self-control that was having to personally correct the position of his arms and hips whenever Rei tried any of the other strokes. It was unprofessional at best and pathetically cliched at worst, but Rin wanted to prolong the feeling of skin on skin, to break free from their standstill of comfort and safety and just take that leap. How scary it was, that every time he felt himself closing more and more of that gap.

The heat of his daydreams finally reached his cheeks, prompting a sharp shake of his head to regain focus— only to find his glance trailing off again, not a whole minute later. That was no good. If he couldn’t get a grip on himself, he would be completely done for, not a chance of salvaging his pride left. Was it even still a secret, really? From the very start, Rei had been able to read him quite effortlessly, so it wouldn’t be much of a surprise if he had—

"Rin-san?"

_Ah, fuck, he noticed._

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure it’s fine to keep going? You look a little… flushed."

"I’m not blushing!" He finally snapped, his tone a little more defensive than intended. "Why would I be blushing? I probably got a little sunburned, that’s all, there’s nothing weird about that!"

"I was going to say—" Rei raised an eyebrow at the other boy’s reaction, half cautious, half unconvinced. "—that perhaps you had overexerted yourself earlier. Having sunburn is also a likely explanation, though, in which case we should at least take a break for today— further sun exposure could cause some serious damage otherwise."

A loud groan was heard as Rin tossed a towel at Rei, but it was only to put up a show; in all honesty, he was grateful for the chance to avoid the source of his troubles altogether and make it through another day with his reputation intact. Although perhaps he had been too hasty in counting his blessings, if that look of suspicion behind prescription goggles hadn’t been enough of a hint.

"Rin-san?"

This time, the annoyed noise he made was genuine. “What now?”

"We should practice at Samezuka’s indoor pool tomorrow,” A pause, and the knowing smile that followed relayed more than his words would. “It’s best not to risk _sunburn_ again, right?”

All color drained from his face, and a mortified Rin suddenly found himself missing his old blush.


End file.
